can i tell you a terrible thing
by Fearlyss
Summary: Dale/Luke's Mom (OC). She's a lumberjack lady and this ends just about how you expect it will, sorry.


"Hmmm. Hmmm! Hummmmm!"

She hums, and it's a senseless sort of tone deaf sound. It contrasts the echoes of her axe hitting this particular tree quite nicely, she thinks to herself with no small amount of pride, and also she's sure the Witch Princess who lives just across the river bend appreciates the sentiment greatly.

At least, Vivi has made no attempt to come hex her into next century, and that is a feat in itself!

(However, this could also be because Vivi does not care for most humans, or most living things in general; Boss included! Which is some _totally _insane amounts of nuts because River thinks Boss is the coolest thing since sliced bread probably.)

"Ya almost done there, kid?"

"I can't hear you over this giant, extreme, _totally-bigger-than-yours -_pile of lumber, boss!"

There's some shuffling from behind her, and she hears her 'boss' sigh in what she can only assume is perpetual exasperation. "Told ya to call me Dale, didn't I?"

"Boss makes you sound more important, boss! And also me, by extension, because that would mean I'm important enough to have a boss."

"Cut that out," Dale barks, but it has no real bite to it. "Also, when you get asked a question, it's common courtesy to answer it, ain't it?"

And at this, she laughs. Because she did answer his question...didn't she? Wait, uh. "Almost?" It's a question, really. The apprentice stares at her somewhat impressive stack of lumber. It's probably enough to complete that order for a new rocking chair that just came in, but...They could always use more, right?! "Almost! Almost done, promise!"

"That friend of yours ain't going to be happy if you chop down her entire forest, Riv."

That friend of hers wouldn't be happy if she had an entire mountain separating her from the rest of the island, either, River wants to say. Vivi and happiness don't really mix. Not at all.

"_Well_," River chirps, instead. "That friend of mine knows as well as I do that I always make a trip every year to plant some new trees! Nature is totally all kinds of important, y'know?"

Dale merely grunts in response. "Don't stay here too late, 'kay? And for goddess' sake, don't get lost on the way back to the mines, got it?" He's got his axe resting on his shoulder, and one eyebrow raised and wow he just looks so cool. River's naturally tan skin reddens considerably, and if he notices, he obviously doesn't show signs of caring. Why would he, anyway?

"Got it, boss," she shoots him an enthusiastic thumbs up and he smiles crookedly. River's heartbeat quickens. _Extreme. _

/

"I am going to kill you."

River grins nervously, sliding a hand to rub the sweat off the back of her neck. The sight before her is not one she's all that unaccustomed to. Really. She's used to Vivi's temper tantrums, and endless bouts of (totally empty!) threats. "Um. Well, before you do _that_..."

"This is the_ last _time," Vivi snaps, hands finding her hips with such ease that leaves River wondering if she came out of the womb this sassy. Wait. Was Vivi even born? Or did she just happen to the world one day when the Harvest Goddess decided this Earth just wasn't cynically exciting enough? Hmmm! "Wipe that stupid look off your face this instant. And you better bite your tongue, because whatever stupid question you were about to ask is probably bordering on the thin line that's keeping you from death at the moment."

"Yes, m'am!"

"Ugh," Vivi rubs the temples of her head slowly. "A migraine. You are giving me a migraine. How is it possible for a grown woman to get lost in a forest she's lived in and out of her entire life? And how," she drawls, eyebrows furrowing together in clear anger. "is it possible that this same brain dead human manages to find my home with ease, rather than her own?"

"Is this one of those rhetorical question things you're so keen on?"

"Yes, so shut up. You are sleeping on the floor. No sneaking into my bed this time, or I will curse you so intensely that your grandchildren will feel it, understood?"

River nods quickly, chestnut curls bouncing with the motion. "Yes! Thank you!"

She can only hope Dale won't be too angry when she's late for work in the morning...

/

He is.

River can feel tears coming on, which is _never_ a good thing. Because when she cries, she really, really cries. As in, cries until she's not sure she can stop. This is why it's _totally _not cool for Dale to be yelling all these things, even if she's sure he doesn't mean it, because it kind of extremely hurts.

"S-Sorry," she says, and oh no. He's looking at her like he knows she's about to fall apart and he looks so guilty. Which is not cool! Not at all! She needs to do something and quick. "I know! I know I should act more like my age and be responsible and all that junk but... I like my job and I _love_ the forest and being around you all the time and sometimes it makes me forget that I'm an adult and I have to act like it and this is a real job and and _and_..."

Dale sighs.

"Don't fire me!" River squeaks helplessly. "Please!"

He doesn't, and by some miracle, instead he pulls her into his stupidly muscled arms. She wonders if her muscles are like that briefly because it'd be rad if they were. She thinks she wants to be able to hold someone like this and have them feel how strong she is someday. That would be nice.

/

Their wedding is an ode to how terribly organized their entire relationship has been thus far. Her dress gets torn after she trips while strutting down the aisle, and instead of bursting into crocodile tears, she laughs; hard. And it's the kind of laughter that's had the rest of Castanet (especially Dale) convinced that she's certifiably insane.

But he still cracks a smile because even with a torn up skirt, she looks beautiful in the sort of wild and uncontainable way she's always been.

The organ player seemingly has no idea where to go from there, with a rather perplexed look on his aged face. River makes an equally puzzling gesture and simply says, "Kick it, old man!"

Dale leans over and whispers, "Just play."

And she doesn't walk this time. No, she runs. She lifts what's left of the skirt of her gown, laughs madly and runs to him.

/

There are complications. So many,_ too many _to count. And it's even harder for Dale to ignore them when River is still laughing like she always does, acting as though nothing is wrong but _everything_ is wrong.

They are having a baby. A boy, the doctor says. And her body is struggling more than a pregnant woman's body should.

"I like the name Birch!" River says, one night, as they lay in bed. He's got one hand on her round belly and his eyes are closed.

"Darlin', _no_."

He knows she's pouting without even opening his eyes.

A moment of silence, and then, "Aspen?"

"River."

"I think it would get extremely confusing if we named him after me, Dale!"

He laughs tiredly. "Y'know what I meant, crazy woman."

When he finally glances over at her, River looks peaceful. There's a sort of content smile playing at her lips that he hasn't seen in a while.

"How about Luke?"

She stiffens, and he feels it before he sees it.

"Was just a suggestion, darlin', okay? No need to - "

"He kicked," she says, incredulously. "He... He _kicked _me!"

"What," remarks Dale dumbly.

River moves his hand up a bit on her belly. "Do it again! Do it again!" she shouts excitedly at her belly, and Dale is about to remind her that the baby can't possibly understand her when he feels it. A kick.

"Already a mama's boy," he says in disbelief.

"Luke," River declares with finality.

/

And so she learns what it's like to hold someone and have them feel how strong you are. She just wishes it wasn't like this, never like _this. _Her muscles have long since faded, having been bedridden for months. But she's strong, still so strong. And he tells her so, that little boy that has her eyes and his father's everything else.

"Mama!" he says, and okay, maybe he's got her lack of indoor voice comprehension too. That's nice, she thinks, that she'll be able to leave him with little things that were once hers. She can only hope that he finds someone who loves him for all those things, like she has been fortunate enough to.

She smiles widely at him, poking him in the nose with her finger. "Hello, little boy blue!"

"Mama," he groans, because he is six years old and that is _far _too old for baby names. This makes her laugh, and even if it's the kind of sad laugh she had never thought she would ever be capable of, it is still a laugh. "Tie my bandana for me, 'kay?" He situates himself in her lap before she can reply.

As if she would ever say no.

River ties the back of the blue flame accessory happily. "Well, don't you look _totally_ cool!"

He turns his head towards her, a mere tilt, and frowns. "No, mama. _Extreme_!"

"Okay," she taps her chin thoughtfully before exclaiming, "_Totally extreme_!"

"Yeah," he giggles and her heart grows warmer.

/

Vivi comes to see her.

"So. That's the brat, huh," the silver haired witch stares upon a napping Luke with an expression that looks none too impressed.

"Mmm," River grins widely from the bed, hands resting easily in her own lap. It always feels wrong; resting and doing_ nothing. _Especially since at one point she was convinced she could conquer the world. (Or at the very least Castanet.) "Only took you, what? Six years to come see him!"

"Children disturb me," is the only reply she receives in regards to Luke. Vivi shifts uncomfortably, and makes a face as though she's just tasted something sour. "Are you...well?"

"Ah, you know me. I'm always_ totally _- "

"Insufferable. Even on your death bed."

River coughs into her fist, and glances over to her baby, who is thankfully still fast asleep. "Vivi - "

"Don't 'Vivi' me. _Don't_."

Silence falls upon them, and it seems like that might be all there is until, "This is why I don't care to get attached to humans," Vivi spits, staring intently at the floor. "I could blink and you would be gone. All you are is a mere second in my eternity."

In a rare moment of sincerity, River smiles softly. "Well, I'm pretty thankful for this particular second."

"That makes one of us." Vivi says coldly, before her expression softens. "... I don't know what it means to lose someone anymore. It's been so long, I don't..."

"Are you going to cry?!" River asks eagerly, because she's never, ever, _ever_ seen Vivi cry, and what even happens when a witch cries, really?

And just like that, it's as if nothing is wrong. "You absolute imbecile! _NO_! I would never cry over something as trivial ... How dare you!"

/

"Darlin'," he says, clutching her hand too tightly. She doesn't really mind because it's not like she can feel all that much anymore, not these days. "Please."

"Hmmm," she hums, and the song is familiar and out of tune. There are lights flashing behind her eyelids every time she blinks and she wonders if that's normal. Probably not. But she's never really been normal, has she? "Take...Take care of him, okay?"

"_We _will," Dale insists. "But, of course I'll take good care of our boy until you're out of the clinic, 'kay? Sound like a deal?"

"Yup, yup," River murmurs, sleepily. Her eyes are begging to be shut. Calling, always calling for some more rest. But that's all she does now, so why does it feel like she needs more? "And take care of the forest too, don't let, anyone, get to her. Doesn't like people..."

Dale stares at her, eyes glistening. "Darlin' - "

"Take care of yourself, too, okay? 'Cause I know you really love me and junk but..." A grin tugs at her lips. "Sometimes you, you're as hopeless as I am. 'Kay?" She knows she shouldn't be mocking him in these final moments, but it suits them just fine.

"I love you," he says, and he hopes it's enough.

/

**A/N: i cried. also , headcanon every time luke gets lost in fugue forest a vivi gets real pissed off (sad) and it starts raining uncontrollably for days**


End file.
